


XII.

by Raquellu47



Series: Snapshots [12]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquellu47/pseuds/Raquellu47
Summary: Basado en la foto de Brittany con una camiseta que dice "Kiss me, I voted."





	

**Author's Note:**

> "Esta es una idea que lleva rondando por mi cabeza bastante tiempo ya, más concretamente, desde el 27 de septiembre que Brittany (Snow) subió a Instagram esa foto con esa camiseta (lo entenderéis cuando lo leáis) ; pero me ha faltado el tiempo y las ganas para escribirlo. Hasta hoy. En el metro. Volviendo a casa a la 1 de la noche. Todo muy normal, ¿verdad?"
> 
> Eso lo escribí la noche del martes al miércoles, cuando todavía no había perdido mi fe en la humanidad. Este capítulo iba a ser mi pequeña celebración por el triunfo de Hillary, porque si bien no es perfecta, por lo menos no es un misógino, homófibo, racista y tirano. Pero ante los inexplicables, incomprensibles y aterrorizantes resultados de las elecciones estadounidenses, este capítulo ha pasado a ser una especie de desafío y un escape. Desafío a Trump, porque jamás aceptaré que alguien así trate de destrozar todo por lo que hemos luchado y nos devuelva al siglo XIX. Y un escape tanto para mí al escribirlo, como para vosotros al leerlo.
> 
> Ánimo a todos - especialmente si alguien está viviendo en EEUU - y recordad que LOVE IS LOUDER.

A tres meses para fin de curso, Chloe se enteró de que no tenía suficientes créditos para graduarse, porque suspender tantas veces Literatura Rusa traía más consecuencias consigo que tener que repetir.

Inmediatamente, la pelirroja se volvió loca buscando por todo el campus actividades a las que pudiera apuntarse para ganar créditos. Ya estaba en las Bellas, pero eso no era ni de lejos suficiente para compensar por tres años.

Acabó atendiendo a millones de seminarios sobre temas a los que jamás habría dedicado cuatro horas de su vida – como el XVIII Congreso de Católicos y Vida Pública –, pero se vio forzada a sentarse en una silla y escuchar a señores mayores – _siempre_ señores mayores que parecían haber salido del ataúd solo para hablar, y hablar, y hablar con voz temblorosa, monótona y jadeante durante horas seguidas.

Chloe estaba ya al borde de la desesperación, planteándose tirarse por la ventana antes que tener que ir a otra conferencia más solo por 6 créditos, cuando Beca tuvo la mejor idea del mundo.

"Tía, si te dan créditos por estar en las Bellas, ¿por qué no te apuntas a otros clubs? Si te muestras participativa y haces millones de cosas, quizá se olviden de que eres la peor estudiante de Literatura Rusa del mundo."

La pelirroja había plantado tal beso en la mejilla de su mejor amiga que la DJ se había sonrojado hasta las puntas de las orejas y había huido del salón con la excusa de ir a por un vaso de agua.

Así fue como Chloe acabó afiliada al Club de Debate de Barden. Y, en verdad, había nacido para eso. Nada mejor que ser _ella_ la que hablara durante horas y horas sobre un tema que de verdad le apasionaba - sin contar la a cappella porque se lo habían prohibido después de una acalorada discusión con otro miembro del club que tuvo que ser disipada antes de que Chloe se abalanzara sobre la garganta del chico.

También se unió al periódico de la Universidad, porque allí le aseguraron que podría tener su propia columna en la que informase sobre el panorama de la a cappella, ya que era tan popular en Barden.

Casi sin darse cuenta, fue acumulando créditos de una forma mucho más sencilla y entretenida que muriendo de aburrimiento en el fondo de una sala de conferencias y tratando de disimular que tenía más ganas de estampar su cabeza contra la pared repetidamente antes que tener que seguir escuchando.

Para cuando volvió a tener una reunión con su tutora, su expediente académico estaba lleno de actividades voluntarias que casi eclipsaban la gran mancha que suponía esos tres años extra en Barden. Solo necesitaba algo grande, un evento potente que tuviera tanta importancia y supusiera que cualquier persona quedase positivamente impresionada al leerlo, suficiente como para obviar ese pequeño tropezón con la Literatura Rusa.

Entonces llegaron las elecciones. Y una pequeña bombillita se encendió dentro de su cabeza.

Eso era _justo_ lo que estaba buscando. Era su oportunidad y Chloe pensaba aprovecharla al máximo. Reunió a los miembros del Club del Debate, convenciéndoles de que la apoyasen con un sentido discurso al que nadie fue capaz de resistirse. También reclutó a sus compañeros en la redacción del periódico para que hicieran un reportaje detallado sobre su proyecto.

Por eso lleva todo el día repartiendo panfletos y pegatinas por todo el campus con una camiseta azul y blanca que pone en letras rojas en la pechera "Kiss me, I voted".

Sonríe de oreja a oreja cuando Benji se acerca a ella, su bandolera cruzada en la espalda golpeando sus piernas con cada paso que da para acercarse a la pelirroja. El joven Treble la saluda con un torpe gesto de la mano.

\- Hey, Chloe. ¿Qué es eso? – inquiere con un gesto de cabeza hacia los panfletos que lleva Chloe en una mano.

\- Bueno, sabes que las elecciones son mañana, ¿verdad? – responde la Bella, complacida cuando Benji asiente, y procede a soltar su ensayado discurso –. El futuro de América depende de que todos vayamos a las urnas a votar. No te voy a decir a quién, porque espero que tengas dos dedos de frente y no quieras dejar nuestro país en las manos de un tirano, pero sí es importante que votes. _Tú_ tienes una voz, Benji – clava su dedo índice en el pecho del joven, que se tambalea un poco por el inesperado y fuerte empujón –, y una voz preciosa, por cierto–- le regala un guiño que cubre las mejillas del Treble de rojo –, así que úsala – continua Chloe –. _Vota_. Por ti, por mí, por América.

La pelirroja coge una de las pegatinas y le quita la protección trasera, plantándola en la chaqueta de Benji con una suave palmadita. Ahora, sobre el gris de la tela, destaca la pegatina blanca y azul con sus letras rojas rezando "Kiss me, I voted". Le tiende un panfleto que el Treble coge y ojea con curiosidad.

-Aquí se detalla de forma clara y sencilla lo que hay que hacer para votar – explica Chloe –. Espero ver tu nombre en la lista, Benji – añade con una sonrisa.

El joven sonríe, todavía un poco sonrojado.

-Allí estará – asegura –. Gracias.

\- Gracias a ti por escucharme – y, porque no puede resistirse, Chloe puntúa sus palabras con otro guiño que cubre las mejillas de Benji de rojo.

El Treble se disculpa entre tartamudeos y escapa a paso rápido en la dirección opuesta a la que se estaba dirigiendo antes de pararse a hablar con Chloe. La pelirroja espera a que se dé cuenta de su error, y tiene que tragarse la risa cuando ve a Benji más rojo que un tomate rectificar y volver a pasar frente a ella musitando "es por aquí".

Sin embargo, se olvida del vergonzoso Benji cuando ve a una gran masa de estudiantes salir del edificio de Ciencias. Rápidamente, se acerca a ellos y llama su atención con un par de sonrisas y bromas, y luego les suelta el discurso con una pasión y convicción que cualquiera diría que lleva repitiendo las mismas palabras desde las ocho de la mañana. Se queda sin panfletos y pegatinas al repartirlos entre tanta gente, de forma que escribe un rápido mensaje a Natalie – amiga del Club de Debate que se presentó voluntaria para ayudarle – para avisar de que vuelve a la redacción del periódico a aprovisionarse.

Con paso alegre y silbando una melodía que ni se molestan en identificar, cruza la gran extensión de césped que separa el edificio de Ciencias, delante del cual estaba ella, del edificio de Humanidades. Aunque no tenga panfletos, se para por el camino un par de veces para hablar con aquellos que le saludan o le preguntan por su camiseta.

Sube las escaleras de Humanidades pasando entre las altas columnas que adornan la entrada, y luego desciende un piso para ir a la redacción. Con una llave que solo miembros del periódico tienen, abre la puerta y entra en la estancia. Hay una pizarra en una pared con una lista escrita sobre ella en la que aparecen repartidos los temas de la nueva publicación y quién está encargado de cada uno; el resto del cuarto está lleno con mesas individuales de trabajo pegadas unas a otras para formar tres hileras, algunas con ordenadores encima y otros sin ellos.

Precisamente encima de una de las mesas libres, hay cuatro cajas marrones de cartón. Cada una tiene garabateado en el lateral con permanente qué tienen dentro, así que Chloe omite las que ponen "camisetas" y se dirige a las de "pegatinas" y "panfletos". Coge un taco gordo de ambos para así evitar que tenga que estar constantemente volviendo a por más, y sale de la redacción, cerrando con llave tras ella.

Está tan distraída pensando qué zona del campus cubrir ahora que no se da cuenta de que hay alguien frente a ella hasta que chocan. Todos los panfletos y las pegatinas salen volando en distintas direcciones, y se escucha un golpe sordo cuando un brick pequeño de zumo cae al suelo.

\- Mierda – musita la otra persona al mismo tiempo que Chloe se disculpa.

La pelirroja reconoce fácilmente esa voz, y a la otra chica debe pasarle lo mismo con la suya, porque Chloe tropieza con ojos azul medianoche observándola con velada diversión bajo una gruesa capa de eyeliner.

\- Tendría que haber sabido que eras tú al ver el zumo – se burla Chloe –. Solo tú, con tus veinte años de edad, todavía eres incapaz de meter una pajita.

\- Y yo tendría que haber sabido que intentarías este truco conmigo – replica Beca con tanta agilidad que parece que ya tenía la respuesta pensada.

Sonriendo, se agachan al mismo tiempo a recoger ese estropicio antes de que suene el timbre del final de clase y el pasillo se llene de impacientes estudiantes.

\- ¿Y qué truco es ese, si se puede saber? – pregunta Chloe, curiosa.

\- Ya sabes, chica choca con chico, los libros de la chica caen al suelo y ambos se agachan a por ellos, entonces sus manos se tocan y es... – Beca suspira de forma soñadora, pero aun así se las apaña para hacerlo sonar sarcástico –. Oh, _mágico_.

Chloe no puede evitar la carcajada que escapa de su garganta y capta por el rabillo del ojo la sonrisa satisfecha de Beca. Y como su pasatiempo favorito es convertir a la pequeña DJ en un desastre balbuceante, espera hasta que ve qué es lo siguiente que la morena va a recoger del suelo y se dirige ella también a la misma dirección.

Tal y como Beca ha descrito, sus manos se rozan al coincidir en el mismo espacio y ojos azules, unos bebé, otros medianoche, saltan para cruzar miradas. No hay chispas ni fuegos artificiales, pero Chloe sí que siente una oleada de hormigueo expandirse por su brazo hacia el resto de su cuerpo, erizando su piel a su paso. Tiene que reprimir un escalofrío y se plantea si quizá su idea no ha sido tan magnífica como creía, porque se está volviendo rápidamente en su contra.

La mirada de Beca se desvía para bajar hacia sus manos unidas, y cuando vuelve a alzarse sus pupilas están tres veces más grandes. Chloe puede ver el subir y bajar de su garganta cuando traga saliva y casi tiene ganas de soltar una risita nerviosa para expresar el alivio de saber que no es la única afectada.

Pero el timbre suena y rompe el hechizo.

La burbuja en la que estaban inmersas estalla de golpe y Beca da un brinco del susto, apartando su mano igual que si acabara de quemarse. El rubor empieza a cubrir sus mejillas, pero Chloe se apiada de ella y decide no hacer comentario alguno. Ambas mejores amigas tratan de recoger la mayor cantidad de panfletos y pegatinas que pueden antes de que las puertas de las clases se abran casi a la vez y millones de estudiantes salen en masa. Pisotean los papeles sin una pizca de remordimiento, obligando a ambas amigas a retirarse hacia un lado para evitar ser atropelladas por el tropel de universitarios que parecen desesperados por salir de allí.

Cuando por fin el pasillo vuelve a quedar vacío, Chloe se despega de la pared y mira al suelo. Los panfletos y pegatinas están arrugados, o rotos, o llenos de manchas por la cantidad de zapatos que les han pasado por encima. Siente la mano de Beca en su codo, aunque no sabe si es un intento de llamar su atención o de consolarla.

\- Tienes más, ¿verdad? – inquiere la DJ en voz suave.

La pelirroja asiente y cruza hasta la puerta de la redacción tras hacerle un gesto a la morena para que la siga. Saca la llave del bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros y la gira en la cerradura hasta que escucha el delator chasquido de que está abierta. Entra en la habitación y se hace un lado para que Beca pase primero. Es la primera vez que entra en la redacción, así que Chloe deja que vague por la estancia y curiosee todo lo que quiera, al fin y al cabo, ella hizo lo mismo el primer día que le enseñaron su espacio de trabajo.

\- ¿Dónde te sientas tú?

Beca se gira para mirarla, una mano deslizándose sobre una de las hileras de mesas libres. Su expresión se transforma de curiosidad, a confusión, a diversión, y la pelirroja observa, maravillada, cómo las emociones vienen y van de su cara y ojos hasta que azul medianoche reluce con un brillo pícaro. Los labios de la DJ se curvan en su típica sonrisa torcida y una delineada ceja se arquea.

Chloe ladea la cabeza y señala su mesa, a la espera de una explicación por ese repentino cambio. Y por qué Beca ni se molesta en mirar en la dirección indicada, sino que sigue con toda su atención fija en la pelirroja.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta esta al final, sin poder evitar la risita que escapa de su garganta.

Beca aprieta sus labios en una fina línea, claramente luchando contra la amplia sonrisa que quiere abrirse paso por su rostro, y sacude la cabeza con cierto deje de incredulidad que desconcierta a Chloe cada vez más.

\- ¿En serio? – exclama la DJ. Da tres pasos para acercarse a la pelirroja y señala con un gesto vago en la dirección general en la que está Chloe –. ¿Era necesaria la camiseta?

Chloe frunce el ceño, confundida durante una fracción de segundo antes de sonreír de oreja a oreja. Suelta una risita y saca pecho, estirando del borde de la prenda con orgullo.

\- ¿A que mola? – sube y baja las cejas, sugerente.

\- No, Chlo, es lo más patético que he visto en mi vida – contesta Beca con una risa seca.

La pelirroja no se deja ofender por el comentario, porque sabe que la morena a veces carece de tacto y dice las cosas tal cual las piensa sin pararse a considerar que quizá puede herir los sentimientos de alguien. Se encoge de hombros sin una pizca de arrepentimiento.

\- Yo creo que es genial.

\- Pero… Te das cuenta de que carece de sentido, ¿verdad? – observa la DJ –. No vas a votar hasta _mañana_.

\- Claro que lo sé, tonta – ríe Chloe, sacudiendo la mano en un gesto disuasivo –. Por eso mañana también la voy a llevar puesta.

\- ¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que hay algo que no me estás contando? – se lamenta Beca con una mueca, temiendo lo que pueda haber conjurado el cerebro de la pelirroja –. ¿Qué plan malvado se te ha ocurrido esta vez, Chlo?

La sonrisa de la pelirroja se ensancha y tuerce, adquiriendo un matiz peligroso. Sus ojos azul bebé relucen con un brillo predatorio que casi hace que Beca dé un paso atrás para interponer algo más de espacio entre ella y Chloe.

\- Ya lo descubrirás – ronronea esta.

* * *

 

Al día siguiente, Chloe sale de la sala donde tienen las urnas antes que Beca, y se sienta en un banco al lado de la entrada para esperar por su mejor amiga. Apenas acaba de sacar el móvil para comprobar que no tenga algún mensaje que se le haya pasado por alto, cuando escucha el golpe seco de las botas militares de la DJ contra las escaleras de entrada y alza la cabeza para ver a Beca dirigiéndose hacia ella.

La morena lleva las manos escondidas en el bolsillo delantero de su sudadera azul clarito de las Bellas que hace que sus ojos resalten aún más, y el sol mañanero cae sobre sus rizos castaños. Por un momento, Chloe es incapaz de respirar, pero pronto se repone. Justo a tiempo para levantarse de un salto y recorrer de tres zancadas la poca distancia que la separa de su mejor amiga.

Beca entorna los ojos, algo sorprendida por lo súbito de los movimientos de Chloe. La sonrisa de la pelirroja se ensancha todavía más.

\- ¡Mira, Becs! – exclama, ilusionada, señalando hacia la pechera de su camiseta.

Ve la mirada de la morena seguir la dirección de su dedo al instante, solo para sonrojarse y desviar la vista.

\- ¿Hay algún motivo específico por el que quieres que te mire a las tetas? – pregunta, sarcástica, para disimular el hecho de que está roja hasta la raíz del pelo.

\- Yo no he señalado mis tetas, si se te ha ido la vista es cosa tuya – se desentiende Chloe con un guiño pícaro.

\- Lo que sea, Beale – musita Beca a modo de respuesta, poniendo los ojos en blanco y empezando a andar.

Chloe suelta una carcajada y se apresura para ponerse a su altura, enganchando sus brazos para frenar a la pequeña DJ.

\- Todavía no has visto lo que quería enseñarte.

De nuevo recibe unos ojos en blanco por parte de la morena, que deja de caminar para girarse hacia ella con expresión de fastidio, aunque Chloe sabe que en verdad no está tan molesta por el tema como quiere hacerle creer. Vuelve a señalar hacia la pechera de su camiseta, y tras un breve instante de duda, ve cómo la mirada de Beca se desvía hacia allí. Solo que, esta vez, de verdad se fija en lo que la pelirroja quiere que se fije: la pegatina que indica que ha votado.

\- Qué pegatina más bonita – comenta, su voz desprendiendo sorna.

Esta vez es Chloe la que pone los ojos en blanco y vuelve a agarrar el brazo de Beca para evitar que eche a andar.

\- He votado, Becs – le aclara.

\- Lo sé, Chlo, he entrado contigo, ¿recuerdas?

\- Vale, pero… He. Votado. – repite, separando las palabras igual que si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño.

La morena resopla.

\- ¿Por qué no me dices directamente lo que quieres y nos dejamos de tonterías? Tengo frío.

\- ¡Porque le quitaría toda la diversión! – exclama Chloe.

Beca refunfuña, aunque al final se arrebuja más en su sudadera en busca de calor y mira a Chloe fijamente, dispuesta a darle una oportunidad a este juego. Sus ojos se desenfocan de esa manera que indica que está más concentrada en lo que ocurre dentro de su cabeza que en el mundo real, y frunce el ceño mientras piensa y le da vueltas a la pista que le ha proporcionado la pelirroja.

Pero deja escapar un gruñido exasperado y niega con la cabeza.

\- No sé, no tengo ni idea de qu…

Lo que fuera a decir, muere en su garganta cuando Chloe cubre sus frías mejillas con sus manos de repente. Atrae a la morena hacia ella de tal forma que Beca se ve obligada a trastabillar hacia delante y encontrar el equilibrio al chocar contra el cuerpo firme de la pelirroja, que ni se tambalea a pesar del impacto.

Entonces, en el movimiento más inesperado y chocante de todos, Chloe acorta la distancia entre ambas y cubre los fríos labios de la DJ con los suyos. Nota la sorpresa de su mejor amiga en el pequeño brinco que da su cuerpo, en la rigidez de su boca contra la de la pelirroja. No deja que la duda se apodere de ella y roza, y tienta, y prueba a Beca hasta que la tensión abandona los músculos de la pequeña DJ.

Y quizá Beca ha tardado en responder, pero cuando lo hace, responde con ganas. Empuja contra Chloe y sus labios se deslizan y presionan, se atrapan la una a la otra solo para dejarse ir y así volver a perseguirse en una especie de danza. Sus alientos se mezclan con cada temblorosa exhalación y cuando Chloe por fin se separa, los labios y las mejillas de Beca ya no están fríos.

Se quedan unos instantes en silencio, instantes que Chloe aprovecha para observar a su mejor amiga y evaluar su reacción. La morena tiene los ojos cerrados, y cuando azul medianoche por fin aparece con un parpadeo, trae consigo una sonrisa perezosa a los enrojecidos labios de Beca.

\- Has votado – musita, comprensión y diversión entremezclándose en su voz.

Chloe sonríe de oreja a oreja.

\- Pensé que nunca lo ibas a pill…

Beca se cobra su venganza y acalla lo que fuera que Chloe iba a decir al presionar de nuevo sus labios en un beso corto y suave. Al terminar, la pelirroja ve cómo la mirada de su mejor amiga se desvía momentáneamente hacia su camiseta y las letras allí impresas en rojo.

"Kiss me, I voted."


End file.
